


I Don't Mind

by mycatsaninja47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, based off of a piece of art i can't fiND, cuties kissing in the rain, t for cursing and kisses, there's making out but not in detail i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatsaninja47/pseuds/mycatsaninja47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another hunt for Team Free Will. Dean and his angel boyfriend make out, Sam leaves so he doesn't get prengant by just standing there, there are vampires, rain happens. Oh and also WAITING FOR THE BUS IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a while ago and just found it. Personally I don't like it, but my friend did so here it is! Questions, comments, and concerns are welcome, and I hope you enjoy~!

"God dammit." Dean muttered as a drop of water fell from the sky and landed on his nose. "Now it's raining."   
**An hour earlier**  
"Dean, I don't think this is necessary right now. We are on a hunt and your brother is watching." Cas muttered, red in the face after Dean had suddenly shoved him up against a tree and kissed him. They were in a forest right out of town, where they thought a solo vampire was hiding out. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.   
"No, I'll leave and actually do our job if you guys wanna stay here and get pregnant." He said sarcastically. Castiel furrowed his brow.   
"Sam, Dean and I are both males. Even by having sexual intercourse it would be impossible for either of us to get pregn-"  
"Shut up, Cas. I'll come back when I've actually finished the hunt." Sam wandered back the way he came, no doubt to get another flashlight since his had broken and it was beginning to get dark (which sucked;it was only 4:00 PM). As soon as he was out of sight, Dean returned to his previous action- making out with his boyfriend. This time, Cas complied, kissing him back with much more force than before. (Dean liked Cas when he took control like that; "turns him on", he says). They ended up on the ground, hands in each others hair, leaves sticking to their heads, clothes, etc. Who knows how long it had been, but Sam still hadn't come back.   
"Okay, we should probably go find Sam now." Dean said, getting onto his feet and brushing leaves off of his jacket. He helped Cas up, and the angel looked around. It had gotten darker, and you could barely see what was left of the sun through the top of the dense forest.   
Suddenly, there was a hiss, and something jumped out from behind a tree. Dean spun around, his huge cleaver-knife thing at the ready. But the vamp was too quick, knocking Cas to the ground and pinning him on the forest floor.  
"So, I saw you kissing your little boyfriend a second ago. What would happen if I ripped out his throat? Maybe your angry blood tastes better." She sneered, snarling to reveal her fangs. Dean's eyes widened, and he ran to the monster with his weapon. Suddenly, he was pulled back and thrown down, his knife flying out of his hand. Shit. He thought. She's not alone after all.  
"Well, well, well. What've we got here?" An Australian voice (which sounded creepily similar to Bruce from finding Nemo to Dean) said, and a large muscly man stepped in front of the hunter, couching down so that he was eye level with Dean. Dean kept his eyes locked on the vampire while at the same time descreetly scooching towards his knife. The thing didn't seem to notice.   
"You've got no brain, that's what you've got, you son of a bitch." Dean said through clenched teeth, grabbing the knife and swinging it in front of him. The vamp's head just sort of... slid off.   
Dean sprang up and immediately ran to Cas, chopping off the suprised bitch's head as well. The angel rolled to the side before her head landed on him.   
"Well... that sucked." Dean muttered, then looked around him. His eyes widened.   
"Oh, god, Cas... I have no idea where we are."   
**present**   
"We aren't lost. I know exactly where I'm going." Dean grunted, rejecting Castiel's offer to 'zap' them to the motel. They were running through the forest in the pouring rain, having picked a random direction.   
"Look! See, what'd I tell ya?" The hunter laughed as they finally came to a road. And, even better, there was a bus stop. They hurried to it, and Cas studied the big sign with departure and arrival times.   
"Dean, it's 5:00, and the next bus down't come until 5:15." The angel informed his boyfriend, turning to face him. He realized that Dean was sitting on the park bench, shivering in hs short sleeves. So, Cas sat down next to him and took off his trench coat. He held it above the two of them, and they stayed like that, huddling close to each other for warmth.   
Twenty minutes later, Cas furrowed his brow just as Dean kissed the angel's cheek, loving every second of this. "Dean, I am concerned that this bus is late."   
"I'm not."


End file.
